


He Works Hard for the Money

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cas is a stripper, Dating Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean and Sam own a strip club, Lapdance, M/M, Slow Dancing, romantic smut, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas becomes a stripper after he loses the financial support from his parents. He goes to work at The Grind owned by the brothers Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Works Hard for the Money

"Good to know you're finally putting all those years of dance lessons to good use, baby brother," Gabriel teased. He held the metal pole in place so Castiel could secure the bolts in the ceiling. 

"Mom and Dad cut me off and waiting tables isn't going to pay for school any time soon. I'll get through the tutorial in no time and work nights and weekends at The Grind."  
Gabe laughed. "And the best part is that if Mom calls and I tell her where you work it sounds like a coffee shop!"

Cas sneered at his older brother. At least he got through culinary school before their parents decided that they were coddling their children and they needed to learn to live on their own. Cas was going to be shaking his ass in a thong for the unforeseeable future to make his part of the rent and pay for tuition. 

"I could just learn some dance routines but Benny said there are very few skilled pole dancers. I could make more tips with that in my act." Cas looked over his DVDs.

Gabe put his arm around his brother and sat him down on the side of the bed. "You really wanna get into this, kid? You're twenty-one years old. You look like a twink. Some of these guys will get handsy and might get rough."

"Gabriel, don't you think every woman who's every been an exotic dancer has heard that speech before? Except the twink part. There are bouncers and rules. And I have Benny. He's been looking out for me since we were kids, remember? He tosses aggressive customers for a living. And Charlie tends bar on the weekends."

Charlie. The only one they trusted to not get flirted out of free drinks. She also could wear her fandom geek apparel to work instead to halter tops like most female bartenders. Charlie and Cas had hit it off instantly when Benny drug him out to see the club he worked at. He ignored the dancers and talked Lord of the Rings at the bar with her most of the night.

"It's your life, Cas. But after you get the technical part down you should go actually watch the other dancers. You need your own shtick if you're going to stand out." Gabe left him to figure out how to work the shiny new pole in the bedroom.

Cas was actually a fast learner. He was already fit and athletic so the physical challenges of pole dancing were fairly easy. He still felt a little stiff at it but he knew it was because he'd focused so much on the mechanics and not the art. He watched a few YouTube videos and realized Gabe was right. He would need some sort or theme or character to act out on the stage. 

He didn't want to sit and watch the other guys he'd be working with so he visited the website instead. He could look at pictures and bios to see what he needed to rule out for his persona. There were the obvious ones: firefighter, officer, doctor, plumber...not like he could just be the innocent young coed. But maybe he could be an angel. What's hotter than the chance to ruin the innocence of a heavenly being? 

Cas took out his phone. "Charlie? You're into cosplay, right? Do you know where I can buy wings?"

Of course she did. She picked him up less than an hour later and drove to an actual cosplay boutique with a seamstress and all kinds of fascinating costumes and accessories. He immediately went to the fluffy white wings on the wall.

Charlie snatched them out of his hand and hung them back. "Nope. Too pure. These guys are looking for someone they have a chance with. You can be an angel and still be edgy." She took down the black ones with hints of purples, blues, and greens. "Here. Now all you need are some stripper pants and a banana sling and you are in business, my friend."

Cas really did like the wings once he ran his fingers through them a few times. He'd have to practice his pole routine with them on but they were light. He already had the underwear from online. Now he needed a stage name.

"I suppose Angel or Dark Angel would be too obvious," he pondered aloud on the ride home.

"Why not use your full name? You literally have the name of an angel," Charlie suggested.

"Castiel the Fallen Angel. Or I could go by Gabriel. I'm sure he'd love that," Cas laughed. Nobody would believe Castiel was his real name anyway. 

"You could go dirty and be Asstiel!" Charlie blurted, sending her into a fit of giggles. 

By the time she dropped him off she had just completed switched over to calling him Asstiel. He was glad Gabe wasn't around to hear that. It was bad enough Charlie would probably let that slip to Benny on Friday. By the time he started on Monday night it would be all over the club.

  
***

  
Cas used his experience from modern dance to help him choreograph a fifteen minute set and a thirty minutes set. He slapped himself in the face a few times with his wings before he got accustomed to them. His fumbled with his wardrobe a few times. He was terrified that he would forget things, fall, and come across as awkward when he auditioned for his time slot.

"Charlie? I need you," he called on Sunday before her shift. "I need to practice my lap dance and I obviously can't ask Gabe. Thank you, Charlie. If you were a guy...yeah and if I was a girl."

He wished he hadn't fluffed up his application or bluffed through the interview. Mrs. Tran was under the impression he was a self-taught private dancer after high school. He would be as of Monday if he didn't fuck up his routine with the stage manager.

Charlie arrived in her usual geek chic with the addition of Ray Bans and an askew trucker hat. She grabbed a chair from the kitchen and dragged it into Cas' room. She produced what appeared to be Monopoly money. "One lap dance, Asstiel." She held up a fake hundred.

Cas set his iPod to 'work mix' and strutted his way over to his "customer." He decided on the black boyshorts for lap dances and his wings were firmly in place. He kept a straight face through Charlie's catcalls and the stuffing of his tips. He maintained appropriate distance from her body at all times. When he finished Charlie jumped up on the chair and "made it rain" the fake bills over him.

"Dude! You're awesome! They are gonna love you! Benny is going to have to carry you out to your car every night to keep the customers off of you." Charlie hugged him and they picked up her paper mess. She left and Cas got a little boost of confidence.

  
***

  
They Grind looked different during the day. The serving staff was setting up and the DJ was as well. Cas saw some of the other dancers come in wearing street clothes and carrying duffel bags. They headed back to the dressing area. Cas wanted to meet the stage manager first.

A man in jeans and a plaid shirt was taking with the bartender. He stood up and came walking towards Cas with a smile and extended his hand. This guy was huge, taller than Benny.

"You must be Cas. I'm Sam Winchester, co-owner and stage manager. Mrs. Tran said she had a good feeling about you. And Benny speaks very highly of you as well."

"It's nice to meet you, Sam." Cas was nervous and about to lose what social skills he had. Sam seemed to sense it so he sat him down at one of the tables.

"Relax. There's no casting couch here. You're a dancer. If we're short staffed we may ask you to be a server from time to time and you'll get training for that. I assume you're in college?"

"Yes. Interior design. I thought I would put my background in dance to good use and make enough to pay for tuition without a ton of student loans," He could still manage polite conversation.

"My brother danced his way through business school and I danced through law school. Between us we had the savings and the skills to open our own club and we just kind of never looked back. It's a family business. Mrs. Tran is our friend Kevin's mom." 

Cas was feeling a little better. Sam seemed like a nice guy. "Shall I go change now?" He asked. 

"If you're ready. Go let the DJ know what your songs are. Lapdance first, then I want to see your pole routine." Sam turned his straddled chair around to face the stage and leaned back with his arms crossed. Cas hurried backstage to get himself set up.

The other dancers seemed busy with their own costumes and hair. One guy bothered to talk to him.

"You must be the guy who's replacing Adam. I'm Victor, or Joey the Plumber."

"I'm Cas. Castiel the Fallen Angel." He pulled out his dark wings. "What happened to Adam, if I may ask?"

"He took off with some guy named Michael and we never heard from him again. Nice costume." Victor went back to his own prep so Cas quickly changed and cued the DJ. 

Sam sat with his hands on top of his thighs as if he were a paying client. Cas went into his persona and locked eyes with Sam. He made his way down the steps of the stage and right into Sam's personal space without touching. He used the same routine he'd performed for Charlie, adjusting for dancing for a much larger person. Sam watched him intently. 

When the song ended he made his way back up and to stage right where the pole was.. He nodded again at the DJ and a slow jazzy song came on. He gripped the pole and began a very sensual, yet acrobatic routine. He was relaxed and just let his body glide with the music. It was muscle memory to him after so much practice.

As the song ended, Cas spiraled down into a wide split on the dancefloor. He actually got scattered applause from the handful of staff that stopped to watch him. Sam was smiling.

"Great job, man. I'll get you your blocks scheduled here in a bit. Why don't you go see Aaron over at the bar and he'll let you know when your server training is." Sam stood to shake his hand. "Love the black wings, by the way. It's different."

Cas padded over to a short, timid looking man behind the bar. "Are you Aaron?"

"Indeed I am, angel. Quite a routine you have there. I may have to go ahead and get your training in now because you are going to be very popular."

Was he flirting? "Thank you. I've been a waiter before so I already have some experience."

"Oh thank Bob. Some of these guys think their only job is to look pretty so they never bother learning anything." Aaron looked around and motioned for someone to come over. A petite brunette approached the bar.

"Meg, this is...Castiel?"

"Well hello there, Clarence."

Clarence? "I'd prefer to go by Cas."

"Sassy little tree-topper. I like him. Come along, Clarence. I'll help you with the table numbers and how to put in orders at the bar." He guessed Clarence was a better nickname than Asstiel.

"You're never going to call me Cas are you?"

Meg smirked at him. "Nope."

  
***

  
Cas had a fairly uneventful week. The other dancers were friendly. He'd made more in tips that week than he had in a month from waiting tables. He'd only had to serve one night between sets but Meg was there to keep him from getting flustered. Only one customer tried to grab for him but Benny gave him a gentle reminder to keep his hands to himself unless he was generously tipping a server. Cas got an apology and a twenty for his tip.

Saturday was his first full day at the club. They opened at noon and Cas was in a fair amount of sets that day. Plus, he was now available for private dances. Fifteen to thirty minutes in a booth with a bouncer in the hall in case there was a distressed dancer. He was nervous about being alone with a client.  
With a call out and it being a weekend, Sam wound up covering the hall. He was a pretty imposing figure standing tall with a neutral look on his face. He was like a protective big brother. Nobody disrespected his dancers. 

Sam actually opened up after shift to Cas about his past as a dancer. He had more than a few clients who thought they could get rough or aggressive because he's a big guy. He'd had a couple bouncers who were supposed to be looking out for him assume he could handle himself. Some private dance client he turned down for "additional" services followed him out to his car and he was lucky it didn't get physical. 

Cas felt safe with his first private dance. The guy seemed just as nervous as he was but he remained professional and his client only asked to touch his wings. He made a decent tip and had a renewed sense of confidence in his ability to do his job.

Later in the evening, after another long set on stage, he took a quick break to grab a soda at the bar and converse with Charlie for a moment. She was pretty slammed and before he knew it he'd been told he had another request for a private dance. This one was for the full half hour. 

Cas physically gulped when he entered the booth. The man waiting patiently for him was drop...dead...gorgeous. His light brown hair was combed in a sort of pompadour, cut close on the sides. He had a ginger beard and candy apple green eyes that crinkled with his smile. He'd taken the jacket off of his suit and sat in a slate grey suit vest, lavender shirt, and silk tie.

"Do you have a music preference, sir?" Cas asked when he swallowed down the lump in his throat. 

"I've seen your jazz number on the pole. You move with the grace of an angel. Fluid. If you don't mind I would prefer something along those lines." The dapper man said in a husky voice. Not quite as deep as Cas' own voice but sultry all the same. 

"At your pleasure, sir," Cas answered. He would remain pleasant and courteous despite wanting to jump in this guy's lap and ride him like a show pony. 

Cas set his music on the iPod dock and lost himself to it. He worked the small room and his client's lap with ease, his muscles already warmed up from his earlier sets. He tried not to maintain too much eye contact with the handsome stranger but he couldn't help engage the other man's intense stare.

When it was over the man gave him five hundred dollars for his tip. Cas was stunned. All he could think to say was his thanks and to invite him to request him whenever he pleased. Cas went to leave when the voice stopped him.

"One thousand dollars. One date, no strings."

"Sir, I'm just a dancer. I'm flattered by your interest, but I must decline your offer." Cas smiled nervously and turned to leave again. This time a hand caught his arm.

"Two thousand."

Cas panicked. He wasn't being hurt but he no longer felt comfortable. He hit the button on the wall.

"Castiel?" He heard Sam's voice. He stayed still to avoid panic. Sam came in and just shook his head. "Damnit, Dean."

Cas twisted around. "Dean? As in Dean Winchester?" He heart started racing.

"You did good, kid. You put on a great show, maintained your integrity. You turned me down and called for help when you felt it was out of your control. You're a keeper, Cas." Dean winked at him. "And keep the five bills. You were worth it."

Dean departed the room but Sam stayed behind. "I'm sorry about my brother. Usually we do this if we believe someone is a little shady and we do this as a team. He had no reason to scare you like this. I may have to kick his ass. Just, take a few, get yourself together, and your last set is a short one." Sam pulled him into a loose hug. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay, Sam. Really. Just not how I expected to meet him."

Sam left him to gather his thoughts.

  
***

  
Cas only caught glimpses of Dean after their initial "meeting." He had no more problems he couldn't handle verbally and was more than happy to pick up the slack from the bar when Meg or Charlie was around. Work was more fun with friends. He found himself sticking around after close a few times a week just to hang out and decompress.

"So we heard the boss man wanted you to play naughty secretary, Clarence." Meg sipped at her bottle of water and raised her eyebrow at him.

"You guys could have filled me in on this little rite of passage," he countered.

"Big no-no, hot wings," Benny piped in. "He must really like you because he didn't even tell Sam."

"Tell Sam what?" The big man himself pulled a chair around backwards and straddled it. 

"That your brother likes to haze the pretty ones," Meg said without a care. 

Cas turned a little red and Benny just belted out his hearty laugh. He supposed he had it all coming to him as the new guy. And he had to admit it was a hell of a way to keep everyone honest. If that man had come into the restaurant and offered him money for a date he would have thrown down his apron and gone anywhere with Dean.

"What are you hens clucking about?" The gruff voice sent chills down his spine. He pulled up a chair next to his brother and swiped his water bottle.

"Dean, do you think Cas is pretty?" Meg teased. If Cas knew he had a clear shot he would have kicked her shin under the table.

"Were I not his boss I would take him in a manly fashion," Dean replied.

"Because he's pretty?"

"Because he's pretty."

Cas was beet red. "Oh my fucking god you just Firefly'd me." He buried his face in his arms on the table. Benny slapped him on the back.

"Come on, hot wings, you know Charlie done got to us all," he said.

"Hot wings? Why the hell didn't you pick that for a stage name?" Dean asked.

"I'm named after an angel so I just used my full name, Castiel. It's...exotic."

Sam punched his brother lightly in the arm. "You just went by, The Mechanic."

"Yeah? Paid the bills, Sammich."

"Oh don't fucking call me that, Dean. I hate that nickname," Sam whined.

Meg's eyes went wide. "Oh I have to know where that came from."

Dean cleared his throat. "Sam used to have a regular and he was kind of on the short side. One time he was blitzed and flirting and told Sam he was so tall they only needed one of him to make a, wait for it...Sammich. The name stuck. Haven't seen the guy in a couple years but I swear it will be the first word out of his mouth if he lays eyes on the moose."

Sam groaned. "Ugh. Let's just pick up these chairs and lock up. Everybody else is already gone."

Benny walked Meg to her car first then came back for Cas. "I got this one," Dean interrupted. He walked Cas over to his little Prius. "You working tomorrow?"

"I'm actually off tomorrow. Do you need me?" Cas fiddled with his lock fob.

"I was going to ask if you had time to stop by my office. Don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything. I um...I was a dick and I want to make it up to you."

Cas smiled and tested the waters. "Because I'm pretty?"

Dean laughed, "Because you're pretty."

  
***

  
Cas had never been up to Dean's office before. He hesitated before knocking. 

"Come, in," he heard from behind the door. "Hey, Cas! Thanks for coming in early. Have a seat." Dean gestured to the large sectional couch across from his desk. Cas was getting anxious.

"Looks...comfy," he said before sitting down.

"Yeah, sleeps good and it's big enough for Sammy to crash on. We used to be here at all hours when we started this place up. It's also like the couch in a shrink's office. You get shaken up on the floor, this is a safe haven." 

"Thank you. So far you're the only one who's shaken me up."

Dean sighed and sat back on the couch. "Sam and I haven't always worked at the best of places. We set out to change that. This one bastard, Crowley, thought he owned me. Tried to pimp me. Broke that fucker's nose and turned vice onto him." He softened his look and leaned a little closer to Cas. "You need to know what happened the other night was just a test. I would never, ever proposition you."

"Have you ever caught anyone that way?"

"Actually, quite a few. You won't believe how many guys do this because they think it's a safe place to hustle without a pimp. I mean, do what you want on your own time but you don't bring that shit in my club."

Cas relaxed a little. He like seeing the protective side of Dean. He and Sam were actually very much alike. "So why did you test me without telling Sam first?"

"I watched you. I liked what I saw. Nothing says I can't enjoy the show first."

"I'm flattered, really, but why do I feel like you're flirting with me?"

Dean shifted a little then leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, holding his chin up. "I'll be honest here. If I met you anywhere but here I would have asked you out for a drink or something, get to know you. I mean, you've got to know how hot you are."

Cas found himself blushing again in Dean's presence. It's not like he didn't find Dean incredibly attractive as well. He had already convinced himself that he would have gone home with the man under other circumstances. 

"Dean, I have a confession to make. See, if you had come into the restaurant I worked at and asked me to go home with you..."

"So we're attracted to each other. Whatever shall we do about that?"

"You're my boss, technically. It's a precarious situation. My brother would tell me to go for it and yours...yours would probably kick both our asses."

"I can keep a secret from Sam."

"And if I turned you down?"

"Then it's my loss, Cas, for not meeting you sooner. No harm in asking."

"Then, yes." Cas said before he could change his mind. "I think I would like for us to get to know each other better. Outside of work. Can't just jump in the van because you offered me candy."

A broad smile spread across Dean's face. There was a little sparkle to his eyes like Cas had just made his entire day. "Meet me at the diner three streets over tonight. The coffee is for shit but the pie...you like pie?"

"I love pie. My brother is a pastry chef."

"Jesus Christ, Cas. You just got exponentially hotter."

  
***

  
"You're right. This coffee is horrible." Cas made a face and added a lot more sugar than he normally would.

"Try your pie, Cas." Dean pointed his fork at the other man's plate before taking a huge bite of his own slice. 

Cas poked through the flaky crust and took his first bite. "Oh god, Dean. I might have a 'When Harry Met Sally' moment." He rolled his eyes back and savored the warm apple filling.

Dean just smiled and tried not to look too aroused by that statement. It was hard not to imagine Cas' "O" face. He had to shift slightly in his seat.

"So college, huh? What are you studying?" Dean changed the subject.

"Interior design. I know it's kind of cliche for a gay man to get into it but I love the idea of taking a blank space and making it tell a story about the person who uses it. Like your office, for example. I can tell you decorated it yourself. The dark wood and black leather are very masculine. The reds are passionate." Cas took another bite of his pie. "Or you moved into an S&M club and didn't bother changing the decor," he quipped.

That got a laugh from Dean. "Sorry. I just pictured myself in the leather get up. Um...yeah I decorated it myself." Dean sipped his bitter coffee. "So dancing pays the bills?"

"My parents were paying for college so waiting tables went to rent and such. Then they suddenly decided that Gabe and I would never learn to be independent if they continued their financial support. Luckily they insisted that I take dance lessons since the time I was four or five so it was time to put this body to good use."

"I'll say. I could see you moved differently. The rest of us...we're knockoff Chippendales jiggling our junk for closet cases. You move like a fish in water. It's mesmerizing. It's living art. You're not doing this for anyone else but yourself. I think that's awesome as fuck."

Cas couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. He'd never been complimented like that in his life. And he could see by Dean's expression that it wasn't just a line. He looked at him with admiration, appreciation. Cas' boss was his biggest fan.

"I'm so close to getting in the van," Cas mostly said to himself. 

"Not tonight, sweetheart. I don't put out on the first date." Dean winked at him.

  
***

  
From the outside looking in, Dean seemed distant toward Cas. He would smile, greet him if they bumped into each other at work, and barely spend more than a minute in each other's company. Cas didn't seem too concerned about it but it was enough to make Sam question him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened during your meeting with my brother?"

"He apologized for how he went about testing me, we chatted for a few minutes, and he told me if I ever needed it that his office was a safe haven if I was overwhelmed by a client."

"That's it? You seem...I don't know...off around each other."

"He seems pleasant towards me. I would tell you if he was making me feel uncomfortable, Sam."

Cas felt a twinge of guilt for not being honest with Sam. He was more like an older brother, a mentor, than a boss. He supposed Dean felt the same about keeping their personal life from him. But they agreed that it would be best for more than HR reasons to keep a hard line between professional and personal. 

Their relationship was progressing steadily. Dean had been sincere about getting to know him better. He was the perfect gentleman. They ended their dates with hugs and a peck on the cheek. It was sweet, obviously, but also becoming frustrating. Dean was always so close and warm and smelling good but Cas was left with nothing more than fantasies to lull him to sleep at night.

He yearned for that first kiss. That moment when he could melt into Dean's arms and forget to breathe...he wanted it so bad. Maybe it was time for him to make the first move. Maybe Dean was hanging back so he wouldn't feel pressured into anything. 

Cas spent his shift on autopilot. Of course he had learned to adapt to different music. But it was like Dean said, he moved for himself, feeling the melodies. Inside he debated whether or not tonight would be the night he finally went after what he wanted, even if it was only a true kiss goodnight. 

Meg was working so he volunteered to help her in his downtime between sets. His peers saw it as a chore, a nuisance. The tips were meager sometimes but at others it led to requests for private dances. 

"So which one of these dudes are you banging?" A voice from the far end of the bar got his attention. 

"Gabe, what the fuck are you doing here? I'm working." 

"I see that, but you didn't answer my question. You don't get home till well after this place closes. Unless you're hooking on the side, which I highly doubt, you are getting your feathers ruffled by one of these lovely young creatures." Gabe looked around.

"Gabe, please. Finish your drink and go home."

"Come on. Do I have to pay for a booth to spend time with me baby brother?"

Cas leaned in and said through gritted teeth, "Fuck...off...Gabriel."

Aaron was tending the bar and watched the tense exchange. He kept his phone low and out of sight whilst sending a quick text to Sam. A few moments later a strong hand clamped down on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Sir, everybody's here to have a good time but it's hard to do that when my dancers feel uncomfortable."

"Sammich?" Gabe turned around with a big smile and twinkling golden hazel eyes. He threw his arms around Sam's waist in a hug, startling the bigger man.

"Gabe?"

"You know each other?" Cas was confused. "Wait...my brother was your regular?"

"Gabe is your brother? Oh fuck my life." Sam hid his face in his hands. He waved off Aaron's concern. Gabe just sat on the stool, grinning like an idiot. "Gabe, my office. Please?" Cas tried to give him an apologetic look.

It was enough of a commotion for Dean to come down. He pulled Cas to the side. "Sam taking care of the guy hassling you?:

"Sort of. You didn't see him, did you?"

"Not really."

Cas motioned for Dean to follow him to the storeroom behind the bar. "That's my brother Gabriel. Apparently he and your brother know each other from his 'Sammich' days."  
Dean leaned back into the wall and sighed.

"Fuck. Where are they right now?'

"Sam's office. Why?"

"Maybe you should come upstairs to mine. People will think it's safe haven."

Cas nodded and followed him up. As soon as the door was closed Dean poured them both a couple fingers of bourbon.

"This is bad, Cas. This is a disaster."

"I don't understand. I didn't even know they knew each other before tonight. You're starting to worry me, Dean. Please. Just tell me what's going on." 

Dean sat beside him on the couch and reached for his hand. "Our brothers are downstairs fucking each other's brains out as we speak. But that's the least of our problems. It burns too hot, too fast and they will explode. We will be left to pick up the pieces, sweetheart."

Cas unsecured his wings and set them on the floor. He climbed over onto Dean's lap and draped his arms over him, gently resting their foreheads together."I knew my brother is pansexual. I thought Sam was straight."

"Gabe is like a drug to him. I can't explain it. He can't either." Dean nuzzled Cas a little and pulled him into a warm embrace. "I just don't want this to undo whatever we got going here."

"Me either, Dean. I want this so much...want you so much." He pressed his lips to Dean's. 

"I want you too. Just not here. Come home with me tonight. Even if it's just some more of this." He kissed along Cas' jaw and returned his chaste peck on the lips. He squeezed him again. "I can give you safe haven a little longer if you want. But I need to get downstairs and watch the floor Sam is neglecting."

"I understand, Dean. And yes, I would love to go home with you tonight." He kissed his nose and reluctantly returned to his own seat on the couch. Dean stood and kissed the top of his head. 

"Can't wait, sweetheart."

  
***

  
Sam never came back out of his office that night. He'd probably sneak Gabe out after Dean locked up to avoid doing the walk of shame. He knew Dean knew. He hoped Dean didn't tell Cas because it was weird enough already.

He'd barely closed and locked the office door behind him before Gabe was pulling off clothes and throwing them everywhere. He jumped up and put his legs around Sam's waist, kissing him hard enough leave their lips bruised and swollen. Sam had a handful of ass and a fistful of chestnut hair and his heart was going to pound out of his chest.

Sam carried him over to his desk, sweeping everything off with one broad arm before laying Gabe back on it. It was like a hot rom-com scene but it was heading into porn at a rapid pace. Sam barely broke away from the deep tongue kisses and biting to fumble through his desk drawers to find something to use as lube. Baby oil. Perfect.

He coated his fingers and reached down to prep Gabe. As bad as he wanted to just thrust into him he didn't want to hurt him. Luckily Gabe was panting and begging for him after just two fingers. Sam buried himself in Gabe with one stroke causing his back to arch and him to cry out with a primal growl.

"Fuck me, Sam. Please, god, just fuck me," Gabe snarled at him, digging his fingers into Sam's biceps. Sam grabbed his hips hard and slammed into him with no mercy. He pumped away hard enough for the legs of the desk to screech across the floor. 

Sam crawled up on the desk with Gabe and reached behind himself. There was still some baby oil on his fingers so he worked himself open as he chased his orgasm in Gabe. Between the penetration and the heat of Gabriel squeezing his cock he spilled over the edge. 

Before Gabe could complain about his own throbbing length and his need for release, Sam slicked him up with a few drops of the oil and lowered himself down. Gabe filled him in a way he hadn't realized how much he'd missed.

Sam bucked his hips and rode Gabe with the same ferocity he had given just a moment before. It was pain and heat and immense pleasure consuming him. Gabe barely lasted before shooting his hot load deep into Sam's ass. Sam climbed off and staggered to the plush rug to lay down. Gabe followed suit and snuggled up to Sam.

"I'm sorry I left. I finished school, got a place with my baby brother. I shouldn't have left things that way," Gabe said after a few minutes.

"I missed you. You don't know what you do to me. You drive me crazy, Gabe."

"I missed you too. Fuck! What is this, Sam? What are we doing? And we didn't use-"

"I'm clean, Gabe. Okay? Shit. You?"

"Yeah. I haven't...you know...since you and me..." Gabe trailed off. 

"Me either."

"What are we, Sam? We see each other for the first time in like two years and fifteen minutes later we're basking in the afterglow."

"Honestly, Gabe...two years ago I probably would have told you I loved you and begged you to stay."

"And now?"

Sam turned to look into Gabe's eyes. "I never stopped. So don't go." He kissed his red, sore lips gently.

Gabe tangled himself up with Sam and kissed him back. "Okay."

  
***

  
Cas pulled up next to Dean's Impala in the driveway. He was nervous as hell to be going through with it even though it had consumed nearly every fantasy he'd had for weeks. He grabbed his duffle and followed Dean inside. 

"Cas," Dean turned to face him in the foyer, "I have wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. And not just sex, you know? It's like I was watching a real angel and I wanted you to be MY angel." He pulled Cas in close to him.

"Oh, Dean I've wanted to be yours since I saw you sitting in that booth. They way your eyes crinkle when you smile...I was lost." Cas nuzzled their noses together. "Kiss me," he whispered.

Dean's hand went up Cas' back, around to his shoulder, and up to wrap behind his neck. He stared into the brilliant blue pools looking up at him before dropping them to two waiting lips. He breathed out as Cas breathed in, parting his lips to meet Cas in a warm, open kiss. 

He traced the inside of Cas' lips with just the tip of his tongue, slipping past teeth to finally taste him. Cas eagerly accepted him, pulling Dean's mouth down on his and meeting his tongue with his own. He thought he may actually swoon in the man's arms.

"Dean..." he moaned between kisses. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and felt himself being swept off his feet in a bridal carry. Dean took him upstairs to what he assumed was the bedroom. He set him down on the foot of the bed and set his phone on the speaker deck.

"I think it's time to give you a private dance, sweetheart." 

Cas' eyes went wide as he watched Dean start to gyrate to the music. He plucked at the buttons of his waistcoat to the beat and slowly shrugged it down his shoulders to the floor. His tie was already loosened so he slipped it off next, prancing toward Cas and hooking it behind his neck. 

The next item to go was the belt, but Dean doubled it to crack the leather together before dropping it. He managed to kick out of his shoes with grace and went to work on his shirt. He had that undone and down his shoulder in just a few quick moves.

Dean kept his eyes locked on Cas for the entire strip tease. He even sat on the floor to peel off his socks seductively. Once he was down to what looked like black satin panties he approached Cas for the finale. He was going to give him a lapdance. Cas sat like a client and bit the inside of his lip to keep from touching him.

Cas was painfully hard and straining against his jeans. He relished the bit of pressure and friction when Dean straddled him to remove his tshirt. He let himself be pushed back on the bed and allowed Dean to be the one to remove his clothing. Dean pulled him back into a sitting position.

"I'm gonna make this so good for you baby," Dean said as he parted Cas' legs and knelt in front of him. He loosely gripped Cas' shaft and licked a broad stripe up the underside of his dick. He teased around the head, making Cas leak precum and make small whining noises. Dean smiled up at him just before taking him in and working the substantial length down his throat.

"Jesus fucking christ!" Cas exclaimed. He'd never been deep-throated before in his life. Feeling Dean's lips pressed tight around his base almost brought tears to his eyes. He gasped when he remembered to breathe and gripped two fistfulls of bedspread. Dean only bobbed a few times before his toes were curling. His balls tightened and he stuttered, "D-d-dean!" right before pumping down Dean's throat. Dean never pulled away and even licked his slit clean at the end. Cas fell back on the bed with his chest heaving.

"Now that you're good and relaxed..." Dean moved around to his side table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a couple condoms.   
Cas moved himself back on the bed so his legs weren't hanging over the edge anymore. Dean guided his hips up so he could place a pillow under him. Cas let his legs fall to the side so Dean could comfortably lay on top of him.

"So beautiful, Cas." Dean stroked his hair and kissed him sweetly. "I want to make love to you. Want to feel your arms and legs wrapped around me. Want to make you mine, angel." He dropped his kisses to Cas' neck, nipping at the skin and sucking a light bruise. "Mine," he repeated. He'd teach Cas how to cover it in the morning.

He sat back on his heels and opened the bottle of lube. He coated his first two fingers and reached down between Cas' legs to spread the liquid and apply gentle pressure to his puckered hole. He slipped his index finger past the rim and pumped it in and out a few times to Cas' low moaning. He added his other finger, scissorring the velvet heat open and searching for Cas' sweet spot with his fingertips. He knew he found it when he heard Cas swear through clenched teeth.

Dean removed his fingers and lined up his head to Cas' eager body. He pressed forward as slow as possible, letting Cas adjust to his girth on his way to bottoming out. He leaned all the way forward again to rest his weight on his lover. He waited for a signal to move before easing back.

Cas wrapped himself around Dean so he could be gently rocked with each stroke. Dean slid in and out of him, keeping their eyes locked when he wasn't engaging in deep kisses or nibbling on his earlobe. The pressure and friction of his spent cock between them made Cas start to harden again. He didn't care if he came again or not. Dean made him feel amazing all over.

"I can't hold back much longer, angel. I don't want to stop but you feel so damn good. So hot, so tight and smooth around me. So perfect." Dean kissed him again and took three more deep thrusts before filling Cas with his cum. He laid still on top of him for several more minutes before slipping himself out.

Cas nearly cried. In that moment he wished he'd still had a virginity to give because he had never been made love to like that. Not even his first real boyfriend had treated him so tenderly before. Dean was the best lover he'd probably ever know.

"Oh fuck, Cas. I'm so sorry." Dean's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Dean, no. What we did was beautiful."

"Not that, sweetheart. " He held up the unused condoms. "I'm so stupid. I got caught up and forgot. Please don't be mad. I swear I'm clean. I haven't even been intimate with someone in almost three years. Just please...I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad. I trust you. And my clean bill of health is on file in Mrs. Tran's office. It's okay."

Dean heaved a sigh of relief. "I want to be exclusive." He blurted out. He knew that was horrible timing as soon as it passed his lips.

Cas cuddled into him. "I think I'm falling in love with you," he countered, hoping Dean understood that he intended to be faithful. Dean hugged him tight.

"I'm falling for you too, my angel." They held each other a little longer before slipping under the blanket and sheet together.

  
***

  
"We should tell Sam," Dean said over the breakfast he made them. Cas sat across from him in one of his faded band tees and borrowed pajama pants. He was too adorable with his dark sex hair going in several directions. A shower in a few would tame that a little.

"I agree. What about everyone else? Charlie, Benny, and Meg all have the uncanny ability to read me like a book. I don't want to quit my job, Dean. I love it there. I just don't want to be ostracized."

"Sam's your boss. He hired you and makes your schedule. I'm just a signature on a check. I have no problem being open after we tell him. And being honest means we got nothing to hide or be ashamed of. I just wanted us to get to that point first. I believe we are officially boyfriends."

"I believe we are." Cas sipped his coffee and nibbled his bacon. He rubbed his bare foot against Dean's under the table.

The front door opened and shut. Only one other person had a key. "Goddamnit," Dean muttered, rolling his eyes. 

"Dean, I have to tell you something...and Cas is eating breakfast with you," Sam's voice trailed off. He looked confused.

"That's because he spent the night with me, Sasquatch. You were going to get your official notice today but...yeah. Cas is my boyfriend. And don't you dare get pissy with him." Dean held a finger up. "It was my call to keep it quiet until we were solid."

"What? No. I get it, Dean. Consider me notified. Cas, why do you and Gabe have different last names?"

"I really shouldn't be the one to tell you this, Sam. Gabe ran off to Boston and married some guy when he was nineteen. It lasted four months before they got divorced. He kept the name."

"Seriously?"

Cas deadpanned a little longer before cracking up. "I'm just fucking with you. Milton is our mother's maiden name. Our parents didn't get married until right before I was born. Mom and Gabe kept Milton and I am most assuredly Chuck Novak's son."

Sam looked like he was going to sink down the wall he was leaning against. Dean snickered, obviously impressed with Cas. 

"Um...anyway, you were going to tell me that you kept Gabe in your office until some time after we left and you're really sorry." Dean leveled his eyes at his brother.

"Yeah, that. And I may have told him I love him." Sam covered his face and braced for the bitching he knew he was about to receive.

Cas jumped out of his seat and ran upstairs to where he left his pants. His phone was dead. He padded back down. "Charger?" Dean pointed by the microwave. He plugged it in and had four voicemails along with several texts and missed calls. After checking all of them he looked over at Sam. "Good news is he loves you back and wants my blessing since you're my boss."

"And?" Sam asked hopefully.

Cas sighed. "And I'm okay as long as you're okay with Dean and me." He set his phone down and went to sit in Dean's lap.

"Yeah, Cas. We're good. Oh god Kevin's mom is going to kill us all. Mrs.Tran scares the shit out of me." The two other men nodded slowly in agreement.

  
***

  
"Are we really doing this? A staff meeting?" Cas was sitting in Dean's Baby, holding his hand. 

"May as well get it over with. I'd rather present the facts than hear whispers of rumors about us." He kissed the back of Cas' hand. 

The majority of staff was present and seated facing the stage. Sam was sitting on the edge, brazenly sporting his hickeys from the night before. Cas had his covered by a fairly expert makeup job by Dean before they left his house.

"Where the hell is Clarence? Is that what the meeting is about? Is he okay? Meg asked Sam.

"Um...yeah, he's great. Talked to him this morning. He'll be here...now." Sam looked over to the door. 

Dean was in his his usual business attire plus aviator sunglasses and strutted in like a runway model, pulling Cas behind him. 

"Let's call this family meeting to order," Dean announced. All eyes were on him. "You all are family, honorary Winchesters. We got no secrets here. Cas is my guy. He's Sam's employee so he gets treated like everybody else. Capiche?"

Everyone sort of looked at each other. Meg stood up and clapped loudly. "Woohoo, Clarence! Alright!" Cas started blushing and hid his face behind Dean's shoulder. A few people came up to congratulate them.

Charlie slugged Cas hard in the arm for not telling her sooner. 

Dean smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Alright, if anyone has any questions or concerns I will be upstairs in my office. Get to work. Sammy? You good?"

"Yeah, Dean. I got the floor. Gabe's coming by for my lunch hour, though."

"Ooh, who's Gabe?" Charlie teased.

"That would be MY boyfriend." Sam told her. She squealed and hugged him. 

"Dude, you totally flew under my gaydar! How did I not know?"

"It's complicated. He's just...the one. Hearts not parts, right?" He looked around and drew her in close. "And I will kill you then fire you if you tell anyone else...Gabe is Cas' older brother."

Charlie clapped both hands over her mouth and her eyes went as wide as saucers. She gulped down her outburst and pinched him hard. "I hate you so much right now."

"Nah, you love me like the big brother you never had."

  
***

  
TWO YEARS LATER

  
"Oh baby you did a great job on this place. I love it. It's so...classy," Dean beamed. They had purchased the lot next to The Grind and expanded to a complex. There were three full bars, three main stages, and several small stages. Each one themed to different clientele.

Cas and his design team had just finished up the ladies' lounge. Dean promoted Meg to manager of that wing. Benny was promoted to manager of the men's wing, and Sam took on the traditional wing since he promised his husband, Gabriel, that he would no longer audition the male dancers. 

Charlie moved on from bartending but she still came in under contract as their IT specialist. Kevin took over for his mother so she could take early retirement. 

"I wanted everything to be perfect for the grand opening," Cas nuzzled into Dean's neck. 

"You know the new signs are coming tomorrow."

"What new signs?"

"I was going to let it be a surprise but...Sam and I decided to just call the place 'Winchester's'. He's got the paperwork in his office to make you and Gabe our partners in business since you're our partners in life. Aren't you glad you took my name?"

Cas teared up before throwing himself at his amazing husband. "Every day of my life, Dean."

"Me too, angel."


End file.
